No Strings Attatched
by shinko-no-tenshi
Summary: A puppet and a human. Their paths can't possibly cross, right? Contestshipping, other shippings may be added later on. Rating may change due to my carelessness.


**No Strings Attached -** _Shinko-no-tenshi_

**A/N:Here is my shot at an at least 5 chapter fic. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

There was an old 50- cent shop that was owned by a kind young man. One day an old hooded woman came in. She placed a wooden puppet on the counter and left without uttering a single word. The young man was completely stupefied by the old woman's actions and decided to check the puppet.

The young man was surprised that the puppet was still in fine condition, as if it was brand new. The puppet wore a page's outfit complete with its own bag. What really caught the man's attention was the puppet's jade green hair and matching eyes, it was sort of strange, puppet makers would often make them seem like normal people. The man decided to place the puppet in the window display case, where all of the most of the finely crafted knick-knacks where on display.

Time passed by and the puppet was still not sold, well not technically. The puppet _was_ sold but the buyers, whoever they were, kept returning it. All they say was it's not what they were looking for, etc._ at least_ most of them said.

On a very cloudy day, a young girl walked in with her fist clenching something. Her chestnut hair was all messed up and her dress was crumpled. Her bright sapphire eyes scanned the whole area, searching for something.

'_Ahhh, kids.' _The young man thought while looking at the kid, who was happily skipping around the room. Then for some reason the man felt something weird, call him crazy but he felt like something was about to change that day.

When he glanced back at the young girl, she was staring at the 'cursed' puppet. Her eyes were wide with curiosity, and a hint of adornment?. The man suddenly felt a huge weight being lifted from him. Weird.

The girl left without buying anything, her face was adorned with a light blush on her cheeks. This started it all.

_~Love at first sight, a blooming of a thornless rose. Curse cupid and his love-drugged arrows and bows._

Years passed, the young man aged, but the puppet was still unsold. The young girl, kept visiting all these years, the effects of puberty taking its' effect on her.

One day, a young man about the age of eighteen, came up to him.

"I would like to buy that puppet by the display case." The young man said.

The old man studied the face of the young man; he was tall with a lean built. His spiky unkempt black hair reached the back of his neck, a goofy grin plastered on his face.  
The old man felt that this young man was different, like he was not human? Or was it just because of his oldness? He was not sure, but what the heck? _What could possibly go wrong?_

"That would be 50 cents." The old man said cheerfully.

"Thank you." The young man said, turning back to leave while raising a hand in farewell.

The clouds outside began to clear up, the sun's rays touched the old structure, relieving it from its curse.

[Meanwhile]

The man that bought the puppet turned to a condominium. He raised a stick like object and yelled _'Anoíxte!'_

Suddenly the door of the condominium opened.

The man propped the puppet on the coffee table near the leather couch while he plopped onto the couch itself. "That was seemingly easy…" The young man said to no one in particular.

He cracked his knuckles and began to stretch. He pointed his stick at the puppet and yelled, _"Metatrépsoun Zoun!"_  
A dust cloud covered the puppet and a blinding light engulfed the whole complex. Good thing people were too busy to care.

_~Strings and sticks around the wooden stage, take me back to my old glory days._

[Puppet's pov]

"W-where am I?" I asked, while I was squinting my eyes to adjust to the brightness of the area.

"You're alive?" a voice called out to me.

When I decided to move my body, wait I can move? I tried moving and again, I succeeded. Is this a dream? The same voice began to interrupt my thoughts;"I'm Ash Ketchum, fairy-in-training."

_Oh, a fairy. Wait, what?!_

"A fairy?" I asked, obviously shocked.

"Well, a fairy-in-training." He emphasized the words 'in training'.

"So you're the one who turned me human?"

"Technically, yes." Ash rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

I was deeply confused; I needed to sort this out. "Why?"

"A thorn less rose blooms between you and the girl, remember?"

"The girl?" I tried to remember it all, the girl with bright blue eyes, _my first love_. "I doubt that she knows me." I said. It was completely true! I was a puppet, a puppet! How could she remember me?

"Well, from what I know she still remembers you. She passes by the shop each day, just so you know."

"She's probably has her eyes for something else and I was a puppet!" I bowed down my head, painfully saying the truth.

"Can you please stop arguing with me? You're human now." Ash said optimistically.

"Is this temporary?" I asked, making sure.

"Uh, since I'm only a fairy-in-training, I can get you to transform temporarily." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, beaming at me again with his pearly-whites.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows. _What's the purpose of transforming me?_ I asked mentally.

"But, If you get '_True love's kiss'_ before the next full moon, you can be human forever." Ash added quickly.

"When is the next full moon?" I asked, rather nervously.

Ash was silent for a while; he cleared his throat and said. "Next month."

"How am I gonna do that? One month?" I yelled incredulously.

Ash smirked, he knew something. "Look in the mirror."

I looked in the mirror and saw, me. I changed, my body in it's naked glory, but I didn't mind. Two things didn't change however, like the color of my hair and my eyes. "What's my name?" I asked Ash. I have been 'living' with humans half of my existence, of course I learned things from them.

"Hmmm.." Ash was in deep thought, by the looks of it, he looked like a monk. "AHA!" he exclaimed, making me fall back on the floor. Stupid feet.

"Your name is Drew, Drew Hayden." He pointed at me excitedly, "Well?" He asked in anticipation.

"Not bad, for a fairy-in-training." I commented. "But why Drew?"

"Uh, I originally thought of Andrew but it was too common. We need something unique, so I shortened it." Ash stated, rather smartly.

"Let's get to work." I said in a cool manner, a smirk started to place itself on my lips.

* * *

**A/N: And that my friend is how a jerk is born. JK. I hate, how I ended it, agree?  
****Ohhh! Quite a development! I seem to be into transformation fics lately. (=_=) hmmmm...a new fetish? Owyeah, the man from the 50-cent store is Reggie (_brother of Paul_) and those magic-y words are Greek, or so I think. Other shippings may be added, but I haven't decided yet. So stay tuned folks! _Like it? Hate it? Review it!_**


End file.
